Subspace Communications of a Romantic Nature
by renaissancegirl92
Summary: A series of subspace messages Spock and Uhura have sent each other over the years...
1. Prologue

_Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda Grayson kindly accept the invitation of Dr. and Mrs. Uhura for the celebration of their daughter's 7th birthday. 3 Guests._

Nyota

Dear Ambassador, Lady Amanda, and Spock,

Thank you for the birthday present. I have never received a book entirely written in Vulcan before. I look forward to reading it!

Sincerely, Nyota Uhura

Spock

Dear Ms. Uhura,

It is erroneous to say the book is written entirely in Vulcan, as the publication information is written in Standard.

Spock

Nyota

Well, I like the pictures more than the silly words anyway.

* * *

_3 Years Later..._

Spock

Will you accompany me to retrieve snacks during morning break?

Nyota

I suppose so. But only if you promise to stop asking me to marry you.

Spock

I shall endeavor to do so, but I only do it to keep the older boys from bullying you. What snacks do you prefer? I have a personal preference for peanut butter cookies.

Nyota

_You_ should endever to realize that proposing marriage to a girl doesn't exactly help. I'm not telling. You'll have to find out for yourself. Meet me outside my classroom?

Spock

You spelled "endeavor" wrong. And yes, I shall.

Spock & Nyota

I will not send personal messages in class. I will not send personal messages in class. I will not send personal messages in class.

* * *

Nyota

Happy New Year! How is life back on Vulcan? School is terribly dull without you.

Spock

I could say the same about school at Vulcan. They do not provide snacks and there is no playground. I believe the Terran expression is "Happy Holidays", even though here on Vulcan we are not having holidays.

_

* * *

_A/N: Formatted from a play called _Love Letters,_ in that the reader will only see the written (in this case, typed) communication and never any vis-a-vis interaction, even if it does occur. Enjoy, R&R!


	2. Sarcasm

A/N: In my universe, I've decided Nyota is about 4 years younger than Spock, so you can use that as context accordingly. Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

Nyota

I promised you I would send you a message on your birthday from summer camp, even though we're going to chat through the video link in 10 minutes anyway. So here we go. Happy 16th Birthday! I hope that was the best subspace birthday message you have ever received.

Spock

It was indeed, the best subspace birthday message I have ever received. It was however, lacking in the details of how your summer camp was progressing.

Nyota

Oh don't be silly, I told you all about that already. What's the point in typing out words when you can just SAY them?

Spock

My mother told me when father first started courting her he would write her almost everyday.

Nyota

As much as I adore Lady Amanda, we're not the same person. I like hearing your voice and seeing your head. Besides, if I'm writing you might not pick up on my sarcasm. Isn't that a great word? Jenny taught it to me. Being sarcastic is SO much fun. But really, arguing about sending messages through sending messages is redundant and silly.

Spock

Indeed, it is quite _tautological_.

Nyota

Stop making me look up words in the dictionary. You're just jealous Vulcans can't be sarcastic.

Spock

I am rolling in agony.

Nyota

Was that supposed to be sarcastic?! You're proving my point for me anyway: this is why we can't send messages.

Spock

But I am disproving the claim that Vulcans can not be sarcastic.

Nyota

Fine, then we'll both be sarcastic on the vid link. Besides, I want to practice my Vulcan with you. My dad won't stop teasing me about my accent and calls me a "Vulcan gangster".

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

_Ambassador Sarek and his family send their deepest condolences to the Uhura family. Dr. Uhura will be greatly missed. _

Spock

I know you dislike writing but I felt this should be done. I had hoped to be taking a trip to Terra this summer and visiting you, but given the circumstances it does not seem appropriate, and furthermore I have been detained on Vulcan for testing. Dr. Uhura was a kind man, I always enjoyed his stories and advice. I'm very sorry about you loss, Nyota. I hope that you will find strength in your time of grieving and remember those around you who are always willing to listen and comfort.

Nyota

Thank you for your message…wish you could come visit. I don't really know what else to say, and I don't feel like I'm in any shape to call you…I'll contact you soon though…Hope your family is well, good luck on your exams.

Nyota

What are all these rumors about you turning down the Vulcan Science Academy about? And why won't you answer my calls!

Nyota

Spock, please, tell me what's going on. Please.

Spock

My apologies, I had disconnected the system after tiring of so many calls by Terran media. I believe by now you have heard the full account…Despite being accepted into the Science Academy, I have decided to attend Starfleet. I believe at Starfleet, I will not be questioned on the validity of my existence.

Nyota

_Hu'tegh._I'm so sorry…the council members are a bunch of shriveled wussies. I hope Starfleet is everything you want, and that you find acceptance here.

Spock

It is inadvisable to speak badly about one's elders, but I give my tacit agreement. On another note, I will not be able to communicate with you via video for the rest of the summer. I have been informed that certain journalists have tapped into the video link. We shall have to stick with writing as a means of communication.

Nyota

Alright, I can sacrifice my Andorian inflections for your sake. Writing it is! By the way…are your parents ok with this?

Spock

My mother has expressed a certain disappointment in me living so far from home, but has given her full support. My father is adjusting accordingly.

Nyota

Don't play games with me, Spock. I know what "adjusting accordingly" means in Vulcan-speak…Don't be too hard on him. At least you still have a father!

Spock

It was not my intention to deceive you, nor cause you grief. Please be assured that I will make the proper amends with my father before I leave Vulcan. But enough of this, tell me about your summer.

Nyota

Sometimes I think you disconnected your video system just to force me to write you. My new schedule has been arranged, I seem to have struck the luck of having really good teachers this year, I'm looking forward to it…I'm more worried about my family right now…mama is going out at night a lot lately, leaving me and Nana with Ajia, who's starting school this year…With Hafsa moving to Oxford and Baba gone, it's really hard on Nana to take care of us alone. You can't tell anyone about this any of this! Hopefully everything will get better when school starts…Ack things will be better when I can call you again!

Spock

Hello Nyota,

I am now writing you from Starfleet. We should be able to communicate comfortably via video here, as campus security has been wonderfully accommodating. I am sure it is not the first time someone with "media value" has attended the Academy. But either way, I am writing you to make sure you know my IP address. I have a Terran roommate by the name of "Ben", he seems a very intelligent young man. Above all, he is a linguistics major and seems extremely excited at the prospect of having an alien roommate. Perhaps his experience at Starfleet's linguistics program will be of use to you?

Nyota

IP address received and saved. I'm calling you right after I call Hafsa, I want to meet Ben and hear all about your new room!


End file.
